The only prior art known to applicant having any pertinency whatsoever to the present invention are the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,654, 2,470,120, 3,331,572, 3,883,097, 1,851,305, 2,481,280, 2,505,707, 3,167,303, 3,371,874.
In general, such prior art patents do not disclose the picking up of a stationary parcel by an aircraft in flight by means following the teaching of my invention.